Silent Night
by shibo-akuma
Summary: This story is a Yugioh yaoi..I stars out they wake up while thier at their school trip and they look for a river called the "Silent Night" river and they kiss have sex! yada yada yada! R&R!


Author:ShiboAkuma

Rating:PG13

Title:"Silent Night"

Genre:Romance

A/N: This is a Yami/Yugi yaoi story!! They like to kiss alot in my story!! That's why it's yaoi.Oh Yeah!! Here's the info so you know why the words are in italics and stuff like that.

_Italics: Thoughts_

" ": The people's sayings

: Is like a yawn or a sneeze or cough something like that.

Yawn "Good morning Yami how was your night...I slept just great!!..you?" "I slept fine...I only woke up to get a drink of water but other than that i slept fine." Yami replied. "Thats good..The only thing I didnt like was this class trip to a camping ground, its all...I don't know..creepy..I cant wait to go home and sleep in my own bed." Yugi said. "Everybody else is asleep..do you want to..have a little kiss..haha, I don't know.. There's nothing else to do." "I guess so" and they both placed a kiss on eachother's lips. "I know we did this like a thousand times..but that was very interesting..It felt different from the other kisses." "Yes, that did fell different from the others, but there's nothing to worry about!! Anyways, let's go find Joey,Tea,and Tristan." Yami said. "Okay Yami. What is there tent number again..Argg..I can't remember.Can you Yami??" "Yes!! It's number eighteen..how can you not remember that?" "I don't know, I just forgot!!Haha..Can I have one more kiss before we find the others?" "I really don't care" And they both sealed yet another kiss."Thank you Yami." Your welcome, now, let's go find the others.

"Finally..we found you guys, geesh, that took like forever." Yugi said excitingly. " Yeah! We were thinking the samething dude..It took you long enough to find us." Joey said. "Haha..Were all the way in tent two-hundred and thirty, we can't just fly here or run really fast! Geesh! Yami said. "Anywho, me and Yami are goin to the Silent Night river we heard of..I wanna go see it!" "Cool!! Can we come??" "Well me and Yami just wanted to go together..Sorry,is that okay with you?" "Sure! Smell ya lata. "Okay..Bye!!...........Were do you think there going to do Yami?" "I really don't know..they might go home, That's if im right, but i really don't know were there going?" "Oh..okay lets go!!"And they both walked into the deep forest to go find the Silent Night River.

"Few!! That was a really long walk!! HOW MUCH ARE WE GONNA WALK TO..." And right before yugi could finish his sentence yami placed a kiss on yugi and they both fell asleep together...kissing in the night.

"Yawn Whoa, we both fell asleep." Yeah. We did," "Can I ask you a question?" "Yes." "Why did you kiss me last night? What made you do it?" " I..just felt like it" "Oh.Ok. Well let's go find this Silent Night River." After a while of serching they found the river.

"We found the river it's so..beautiful..wanna take a dip?" Yugi said happily. "SURE..Then they both get into their bathing suits and jump freely into the blue water. SPLASH "AHHH!! It's fucking freezing!" Yami said loudly. "Damn..It is..shall we get out?..NOW" Yugi said. "Please, cause i'd be more then happy to!" So they both get out of the water, dry off and get dressed. "God that was extremely cold...Let's not go in there again! Let's go tell everybody tha....." " Whats a matter yugi?" " Oh..nothing I just..It's nothing! Lets just go tell Joey that were going home!..OK?"" Ok..." So they both went to go find Joey and Tea and on their way Yugi this time placed a kiss on Yami and Yami looked at Yugi and kept on kissing!

The next day they wake up and continue looking for the others!...Then...while walking and looking for Joey and Tea..they find em'. " Hey Joey and Tea we been looking for yet again..we just wanted to tell you me and Yami are goin home! I think were getting sick!" Yugi's really lying so he can go home. "Ok!! Well we'll be home tommorow!" "Ok! Bye" "Smell you later" "Bye!!" Tea said. And Yugi and Yami went home and went to lie in bed so they could have a "playful" time..I hope you know what that means. " Yami..." " Yes..Yugi? What is it?" " I just wanted to say..I love you" " I love you to Yugi!" And they both continued playing with eachother...kissing....making love and...thay both fell asleep.

A/N: I hoped you liked....I might make a second chapter!


End file.
